wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikileaks.org
Wikileaks.org is a filthy, filthy liberal webtube that allows scofflaws to post sensitive and internal documents which--when they are kept secret and confidential--protect and maintain the integrity of all participants in the free market. But, when those very same documents are released willy-nilly (like how Wikileaks does it) terrorists everywhere are emboldened and The Baby Jesus weeps tears of deep and everlasting sorrow. Terrorists HACKERS changed the WikiaLeaks list of Taliban informants before the list was published on the WikiLeaks site. The list WikiLeaks published had many local Taliban SUPPORTERS listed as Taliban INFORMANTS. Will the Taliban come after WikiLeaks when they realize they have killed some of their own supporters? US and Australian Government Declares WikiLeaks as a Terrorist Organization The US and our Allies have declared WikiLeaks as a terrorist organization after aiding the enemy and undermining America's National Security with their filthy Series of Tubes lies. We have evidence that they were receiving filthy Muslim Money. Banks In 2008, a defenseless Swiss bank had to ask a court to close the Wikileaks.org tube off from the rest of the internets after discovering someone had posted information pertaining to an ongoing investigation. The ACLU and the Electronic Frontier Foundation came to their defense. Censorship Although the tube appears to still be open (the injunction was lifted), Americans everywhere are fighting to keep it and every tube like it banned from the greater internets to protect the children, since it leaks the blacklist for the Australian censorship which includes plenty of child porn sites. Military It also leaks US military video footage wherein some US helicopter kills two Iraqi journalists and this filthy liberal tube is now national security threat to the US. WikiLeaks have promised to continue their garbage propaganda until America is destroyed. WikiLeaks Pro-rape Agenda Did you know that WikiLeaks founder is a known rapist? No, really! Is not like we manufactured the evidence. Clearly this is a punishment from God! Praise and Glory to God and the CIA! The timing is just excellent to bring down WikiLeaks forever! Upsetting our Chinese Masters! WikiLeaks.org will not stop its series of tubes campaign of terror, as of right now they are cyberbullying our Chinese Masters! Our Glorious Chinese Masters are asking the US to invade Sweden and stop this threat or no more free money! Korea Hates Wikileaks Way to go Wikileaks. Now we only need Japan to join us and you will have the Asian Community on your ass... Interpool to Arrest Terrorist Traitorhttp://www.npr.org/2010/11/30/131708705/interpol-puts-wikleaks-founder-on-most-wanted-list Dammit, why isnt the CIA doing something already? We can fabricate some new crimes to stop this monster... External Tubes *Pentagon To Blow Up Wikileaks *The Filthy Sekrets of Wikileaks *Terrorist traitor to be executed *It came from the series of tubes. Wikileaks a dangerous terrorist organization *WikiLeaks continues to undermine National Security *WikiLeaks continues to threaten National Security and our friendship with our Allies! *Terrorist group seeks Internet Pirate *Swedish Government wont surrender Infamous Internet Pervert *WikiLeaks wannabe arrested! *WikiLeaks continues to attack America *Fun Facts: Rape is only trivial unless it is committed as a war crime *NYT obtains evidence that WikiLeaks is full of poop *Real Heroes to stop Wikileaks *WikiLeaks now a mooslim terrorist organization *Hippie commie supports the terrorists *America to invade Europe Terrorland for Freedom